Normality
by Only5Star
Summary: An interpretation of the Superman story featuring our young hero Link as comes to grips with his emerging superpowers. He must hide his abilities from his new friends and try to uncover the mystery behind his parents disappearance. Complicating matters is the presence of a super villain, who may be connected.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys. Thanks for joining me :).**

**This fic is heavily inspired by the Smallville tv show. Hopefully you've seen it, and if not go see it. Hyrule is in modern times and our hero Link(botw design) has superhero qualities. The genres are romance, action, adventure, humor to name a few. Also expect school life!**

* * *

_**chapter 1: PILOT**_

* * *

In the quiet of space, a bunch of Meteor Rocks and a small space ship make their way towards earth. In a flower shop, a little girl is chanting spells as a young couple walks in.

It was in the afternoon on a fine autumn day when Rusl and his wife Uli made their way into the shop looking for Tulips.

" Hey Rusl! Uli! What can I get for you today?" the cashier, Jenny asked.

"Uh, We're looking for some Tulips Jen," Rusl said as he looked around the store in search of the flowers.

Jenny took a moment to think before she responded," could I interest you in some lilies, not sure if I have Tulips?"

Rusl chuckles, rubbing at the stubble on his chin, "Nah, Uli has her sights set on them."

"Sorry Jen," Uli told her.

"It's fine, just gotta find the most difficult flower." Jenny said as she went into the back of the shop.

Rusl and Uli waited at the register for Jenny to get back when they noticed the little girl in a fairy princess dress.

"Hey little one, what's your name?"

"Malon!" said the little girl with so much excitement. She then proceeded to twirl her fairy wand in her hand and pointed it towards Uli.

"You wanna make a wish," she adds. " It'll come true!"

Uli laughs and decides to play along with the child.

"Sure, I'll make a wish."

* * *

Rusl and Uli walked out the flower shop and off to their nearby truck. As Rusl is starting up the car he turns to his wife with a knowing, sad look.

"I know what you wished for.."

"I see a little face. It's all I ever wanted." she sighed out.

Rusl looks at his wife with sympathy before he turns his attention to the cheering crowd. Apparently Hateno High won again against Kakariko High.

"Too bad they haven't won against Hyrule Academy." Rusl says with a bit of disdain as he starts the truck up and drives. He drives down a couple of blocks and slows down at a yellow light. Adjacent to him in an electronic stores shows a couple of Tvs broadcasting news of an incoming meteor shower heading towards Castle Town and parts outside of it. However, this is unknown to Rusl as he drives past the light before it turns red.

Back in the town, the crowd that was once cheering, stops and looks up into the sky to see black smoke from the incoming meteors. Everyone stares in confusion as they don't yet know what is to come, but when they see that the huge mass of rock appear they scream and run in terror.

Back at the flower shop Malon, who is with Jenny, notices her parents pulling up outside and is excited to see them.

Malon's mother and father shout and wave towards their daughter.

"Hi Malon!" says her mother.

Malon would have run over to her parents, but then the ground starts to shake and out of nowhere a large boulder sized meteor came crashing down onto them. Killing them instantly.

"Mommy! Daddy!"

More meteors came crashing down around them so Jenny grabbed the young child and ran into the store for some cover.

Rusl and Uli, who were driving home were unaware of the meteor strike until two flies overhead them. One lands near a advertisement board while the other lands nearly on top of them and causes Rusl to lose control of the car, crashing it.

Rusl and Uli wake up after a while in their car, upside down. As they get their bearings back, a young naked boy approaches the tipped over car.

Rusl who is still a bit disoriented looks at the boy with a strange look.

Once he had gotten Uli and himself safely out the vehicle, Uli picked up the child and held him in her arms.

"Rusl..maybe he's a sign from above?" Uli said as she rubbed the short blonde locks of hair the boy had.

" Uli, kids don't fall out of the sky?" Rusl said, though more in a question type of way—he didn't exactly know what was going on.

Uli pulled the child hair out of his face and looked into the most beautiful baby blue eyes she's ever seen. "Then where else could he have come from Rusl?"

"I don't know, but he must have parents."

"Well, if he does, their definitely not from Hateno." Uli said as she motioned over to a smoking space pod.

Rusl walked over to it and knelt by it. " Sweetheart, we can't keep him. What are we going to tell people - - we found him out in the field?"

Uli walked towards her husband and cupped his cheek. He leaned into her touch and let out a sigh.

"I know how much you want this, but they'll be questions on how we found him." he added on.

"We didn't find him. He found us."

Rusl felt his grasp on his common sense leave him. He wanted this to, maybe more than Uli did. Maybe it wouldn't be a bad idea.

"What should we name him?"

Uli smiled up at her husband, they were in this together. " how about...Link."

* * *

_**If you enjoyed ya know what to do :)**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two is up. Hope you all enjoyed the first. I'll likely post chapter 3 if i get enough Reviews eheh.**

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Forget this tidbit last time.

Story Summary: An interpretation of the Superman story featuring our young hero Link as he comes to grips with his emerging superpowers. He must hide his abilities from his new friends and try to uncover the mystery behind his parents disappearance. Complicating matters is the presence of a super villain, who may be connected.

* * *

**_Chapter 2: Strange Occurrances_**

* * *

**_Many years later_**

The autumn night was nice and cool as I sat on top of the roof of my family's barn. I had once thought that the best place to come stargazing was up here as no one could bother me and the only sounds of the night animals could be heard, I still think the same. Life for me was a simple one, I had my Ma and Pa, Epona, and all my good friends, it was all I ever needed in life. Even though the tall buildings and lights in the city were breathtaking, I still wouldn't live there. It's ingrained in Hateno old culture to hate the big city of Castle Town after the meteor shower. Me and my family, well— we're neutral about it. We've actually gotten to know a few of our customers in the city, and some were decent folk. They also have a high class school which is in the rich side of Castle Town. Of course, I wouldn't get into that school since I'm lower class….not that I want to either.

I laid down on the wood of the barn and closed my eyes as I slowly went into a sleep-like state. Not even ten minutes later did I hear the sound of my Dad, Rusl, calling for me.

"Link! Where are ya?" Dad calls out again.

I leaned over the roof so he could see me and wave. " up here Pa!"

He smiles, and beckons me over, " Jump down from there Link, need your help with ol' Bessie."

I nod my head and jump from the two story roof while landing of my feet perfectly. How did I do this you ask? Well let's just say I was born special, or at least that's what my parents told me. Pa said that Ma prayed for me when the doctors said she couldn't have any children, but Ma proved him wrong by not only having me but also having my younger brother Colin, who is three and a half years younger than me. He wasn't born with special abilities but we both get along well and both share a love for basketball. When we play I never use my special abilities because obviously, that's cheating.

"So Link, why do you hang out on the roof every night?" Pa asked as I made my way over to him.

I shrug, "It's calming I suppose." I respond. Honestly, I've wondered that question myself from time to time. I don't really have a reason for doing it other than I just like looking at the stars. I feel like there's something out there..calling me to do something … hahaha yeah right.

We finally made it to where Bessie, Pa's truck, had broken down. I get behind it and, with one hand, I lift the front of it to allow for him to work on the old vehicle.

"Thanks son, you do way better than our flimsy jack" Pa said as he wheeled himself underneath the truck.

" why don't you get another truck dad? I saw you eyeing that red one in Castle Town." I said. Really he needed one, this truck couldn't honestly last much longer.

Pa sighed out before he answered. " You know we don't have enough Rupees for that..we're already trying to pay for Colin to go to school, it's bad enough we had to take you out Link."

He points his hand out from underneath the truck and grabs a wrench from his tool box.

" high school hasn't started yet dad..so technically I'm not missing anything, and Fado said he'd give me his sons old books!" I told him, though school was this Monday . In actuality I wanted to go to school. It's where I hung out with my friends Ilia and Talo. Ilia is the mayor's daughter, I've known her and her father since elementary school. She's the energetic adventurous type, always spending her time outdoors and with my horse Epona. Though she's fairly attractive, I've been friends with her too long to harbor any special feelings for her.

My friend Talo...now he's a piece of work. He's going into high school this year at the same time Colin is. He normally hangs out with Colin and me on the basketball court, though he's a bit boastful he knows when he's beat and respects all who are on the court.

"Dad! Link! Here you guys are," Colin yelled as he ran up to meet us.

"Sup little bro," I said as I sent a two fingered salute with my unoccupied hand.

Colin appeared to be all out of breath once he finally made it to us.

"Hey- - whoo- - Ma has dinner ready," he said once he caught his breath. " took me a minute to find you guys" he added on.

"Tell her we'll be there in a sec, Col" Dad said, still underneath the truck.

" Alright Pa," Colin said as he made his trek back towards the house.

After five more minutes, Dad finally got out from underneath the truck- - with two grease stains to boot, and we walked back towards the house.

* * *

"Link honey, you sure you're okay with missing out on school?" Ma asked me as she finished setting up the dinner table. She gave the okay to eat and soon we started to chow down.

"Yeah Ma, I'm fine with it." I said with a mouthful of food.

"It'll only be for the first few weeks until me and your father can get enough rupees." She said as she smiled sadly at me.

"Just think of it as an extended summer vacation, plus you get to work with me and Fado more." Pa said as he poured some Lon Lon milk into a couple glasses. Colin grabbed his glass and took a couple of sips.

"Man I do love me some Lon Lon milk." He said as he continued to eat.

" Who doesn't?" I chuckled out. I'd dare someone to say they didn't enjoy Lon Lon's milk, it's either they were crazy or they never tried it.

I stop my thought process when I feel a vibration in my pocket. Apparently I received a text from Ilia.

_**'Hey Linkie'**_

_'Lol hey Ilia,'_ I reply

**_' School is starting tomorrow! You, me, Talo and Colin are going to rock the place ;)'_**

Yikes.

I hadn't told her- or anyone for a matter of fact I wasn't attending immediately.

I was about to respond back, but I catch myself, frowning. What was I to say?

I decided to just pocket my phone, continue eating before excusing myself to my room. Once in my room, I got ready for bed and brought out my acoustic guitar to continue a bit on my lyrics. I was in the middle practicing when my Dad popped in.

"Hey champ?"

"Yeah Dad, what's up?" I said as I lay the guitar flat on my lap.

"Fado called, he said he needed some assistance. I was wondering if you'd wanna go up to help him in the city?"

"Sure, what time we leave?"

Dad chuckles, patting my shoulder, "Actually, I was thinking you could go it alone this time."

I snort, raising both eyebrows at him, he couldn't be serious. " is that so?"

He nods, " Yes, it is so."

I look him into the eyes to see if there's any lingering doubt. Not that I didn't believe him, but he always told me to keep a low profile and stay by him in the city. It was odd that'd he'd even offer this.

"What brought this on?" I ask him, admittingly stumped.

"Well I'm taking your brother to school so I can't be there, plus Fado said it was something big and definitely rewarding he'd have you do. So why not?"

"That's true." I say with a bit of excitement. I was glad that I was just going, but apparently there was a reward in it too.

"Try to get some sleep sport, you got a big day tomorrow." He said as he turned off the light before leaving.

"Night." I say as I enter into the land of my dreams

...Link…

_**Wha- - huh?**_

...Link.. can you hear me...Link?

_**Who's there?**_

Where am I? I'm just floating in nothingness..and there's a voice..a voice of a girl..but I can't recognize her. She's calling me, but what for?

Link..you...must...find-

* * *

My eyes snap open, senses alert. As I hear a repeated rapping coming from my window. I roll out of bed, then cautiously walk towards my window. I look through the curtains and let out a sigh as I see Talo dressed in the Hatento High school garment. I yawn, before I open up the window to let him in.

"What're you doing here Talo?" I rasp, still groggy.

"What's this I hear about you missing the first day because you're sick?" he tells me as he jumps into my room. " You can't skip the first day! That's the day you show everyone who you are, and we promised to do that together!"

Maybe I shouldn't have opened my window. I probably should've stayed in bed and act like I didn't hear anything.

"Look Talo, I can't go. I've gotta go into the city to get me some medicine." I said as I fake a cough. Might as well milk the lie.

"There's two things wrong with what you said. One, I've never seen you sick, even in allergy season. Two, why won't old man Rusl go get it?"

" Pa has to take Colin to school, which is where you should be headed as well Talo."

He checks the time on his phone as his eyes nearly popped out of his head.

"Yikes you're right!" He said as he struggled to climb back out my window. "I'll be back later Link, and stay safe in the city! There was something strange on the news." he added in a serious tone.

"Strange how?"

My question fell on deaf ears as Talo was finally through and he quickly ran away.

I suppose whatever Talo saw was nothing special, he'd find a new toilet paper advertisement interesting and strange. Somewhere deep down though, I can feel my instincts warn me of something dangerous. I somehow feel like it relates to that dream I just had. I wish I could remember it more clearly but I have more important things to do now that I'm up. Pa wanted me to help Fado so I might as well head into the city. Fado's an early riser.

I go to shower and zip on my clothes. After ten minutes I'm outside and ready to depart. Dad took the truck apparently and Ma took the family car so that meant I was my own transportation. Fine by me.

I stretch my legs and waist, and once I'm done I make sure no one is there to see me as I take off, faster than any car could ever hope to go. I slow down slightly as I pass by the school and see my Dad let my brother out the car. I also see Ilia as she says goodbye to her father. Continuing past the school I pick up speed again and enter into the city in under five minutes. People, buildings, and cars were nothing but a blur as I rushed past them.

I finally arrived into Castle Town and make my way into the market area. There I see Fado already set up with his shop and handing out a goat to a customer. In all honesty, he needed to find a new career in this day and age.

"Thanks, come again!" He says as he waves them goodbye.

"Well, if it isn't Link Foreston. How're yer boy?" Fado asks with his thick country accent. Most everyone in Hateno had one. However, none as thick as Fado.

"It's been quite awhile, ain't it?" Fado begins, stopping right before me. I smell politely at the elder man. He worked with my father, though he had the nastier side of their job.

"Good to see you again, sir."

He wraps his arm around my shoulders and starts a hearty laugh. " polite as ever, are ye?"

"Glad you're here working with me Link," he adds. " though I wish ye didn't have to miss schooling for this. Don't worry though, I'll make it worth your time."

As I get to work on selling the goats for Fado, I see something across the street from me. It's a news broadcast showing a huge crater that suddenly appeared somewhere in Hateno town. Suddenly I get a foul feeling in the pit of my stomach as I continue to watch what was being shown.

' I'm Carter Hol and today something unexplainable has happened. I'm here at the Foreston Farm— or what was the Foreston Farm and I can't tell you how shocked I am. Eyewitnesses say that the farm totally disappeared in a blink of an eye and just left the crater in its wake. We also have heard that both Mr. and Mrs. Foreston were in the house at the time while their children—'

That was all I heard before I dropped everything and sped back home.

* * *

**You guys know what to do :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**So hey Peeps. New Chap. **

_**FYI instead of Green K it's something else entirely. but it more or less has the same effect as Green K.**_

**_Summary: _**An interpretation of the Superman story featuring our young hero Link as comes to grips with his emerging superpowers. He must hide his abilities from his new friends and try to uncover the mystery behind his parents disappearance. Complicating matters is the presence of a super villain, who may be connected.

Disclaimer: I do not own...but sue me anyways

* * *

_**Chapter 3: New Start**_

* * *

When I got back to Hateno I was in utter disbelief. Everything was gone. The house and the farm were completely destroyed at the bottom of the crater. Ma and Pa were gone. I couldn't believe it, I wouldn't believe it!

I watched as the news van was trying to film and as police vehicles were spreading out KEEP OUT! tape along the outside. I could tell they'd need a lot of it. A crowd was there as well and people started to video record on their cell phones. I ran up to an nearby police car that was blocking my way into the crater. I vaulted over it and immediately heard the shocked calls from the police officers.

"Hey kid, get back here!"

I ignored them and continued on. However, the closer I got to the center..the weaker I felt. I came to a stop once I reached one of the destroyed barn doors. I tried to push it away but for once, I struggled. It moved a bit and fortunately enough for me to slip through. Once through, I nearly faint at the overwhelming pain against my body. It felt like a ton of bricks were pounding against me. I've never felt this weak before.

Suddenly there's a soft red glow to the side of me. Once my eyes lock on to the object, I'm nearly drained of all my energy and I'm quickly losing focus. I notice something else on the ground— and it's Pa's watch! The one he always wore. I get happy that I found something so important to him, but then realization hits me. If the watch Pa always wore was here...then that only meant.

I intake an icy gasp, mortified. Why did this happen? Tears fall from my eyes as I hear the incoming sounds of policemen. They pry the barn doors open and go towards me, but I'm unaware. I had already passed out, with my father's watch tightly held in my hand.

* * *

"It's a shame what happened." spoke a voice.

"Yes..those poor boys, now they're all alone." replied another.

"Do we know if they had any other family members?"

"No.., Rusl Foreston had no prior ken and his wife Uli..well her parents won't return our calls."

There was a sudden knock and the sound of a door being opened.

"How is he?" said a new voice that sounded familiar. Like Colin's.

"He's doing fine, we just completed cleaning the red dust off him. We'll give you a moment with him." There was the sound of the door opening and closing once more as a scraping noise was heard. It sounded like a chair.

"H-Hey..Link..," said the voice that sounded near it's breaking point. It had to be Colin, but he was devastated.

"I don't know if you can hear me or not bro..but we're all alone now." Colin said. He must have been crying because I felt a sudden wetness on my shoulder.

"I've tried to put on a brave face in front of everyone but I simply can't keep that up!"

He cried into my shoulder and continued for a whole five minutes before I placed my hand into his blonde hair. He stiffen up, but probably because he didn't know I was awake.

" it's okay Col, I'm still here and I won't leave you. You can cry because I'll be brave for the both of us." I say as I soothingly rub his hair. It seems to work because he calms down slightly.

I finally open my eyes to see I'm in a white room and in what appears to be a medical bed.

"Where are we?" I ask him.

"We're in a hospital."

"A hospital?"

"Yeah, it's one of the advanced ones in the city."

"Oh.." that made a lot of sense actually. The ones back in Hateno didn't look this advanced or...sci fi. Before I could question him further, a middle aged tanned woman with a white coat walked in with two other people. One was...female and wore a baby blue nurse uniform while the other was a young male that wore a simple black suit and tie.

"Oh, it seems you are awake my boy. I am Doctor Nabooru, and this is my assistant Buliara." Doctor Nabooru stated. Though to both me and Colin Buliara looked like a bouncer.

"And this is Vice Principal Shad, from Hyrule Academy." Doctor Nabooru added on. Both Colin and I turn our heads in the direction of the Vice Principal. In my head I was in utter shock at seeing such a man from the esteemed Academy. I could only imagine Colin as I looked at him from the corner of my eye. His mouth was in a 'o' shape and I'm pretty sure a fly would find itself into it if he kept it that way.

"Not to be rude or anything… but what would a person, let alone a Vice President, from that school be doing here?" I ask.

"Mr. Foreston," Shads says, as he digs through his bag and pulls out a letter, " Allow this letter to explain." Shad says as he hands me a rectangular, brown-colored envelope, sealed together neatly with a three triangle symbol embossed on it.

I turn it over to look to look at the front and to feel the texture. I see me and Colin's name written in fine calligraphy. I see another name, that's long and complicated. " Who's Rhoam Bosphoramus?"

"You'll find out," he replies, " Now open it Mr. Foreston."

I listen and carefully open the envelope without damaging the seal. I pull out a another letter with a signed name at the bottom. I read the letter loud enough for Colin to hear.

**_" Dear Link and Colin Foreston,_**

**_I have received word of your tragedy, and I send you my sincerest condolences._**

**_I would like you both to attend Hyrule Academy, it is a private school located in the west district of Castle Town. We birth some of the most intelligent and successful bright mind young individuals in all of the kingdom. The academy offers multiple chances for a future career._**

**_I am writing this letter to you two young men to persuade you to attend our school. Both of your tuitions, if you both choose to attend, will be paid for in full._**

**_Again, I am truly sorry for your loss and I hope you consider accepting my offer._**

**_Sincerely,_**

**_Headmaster Rhoam Bosphoramus of Hyrule Academy"_**

"Holy Din.." is what I hear Colin say, and I'm not far off from his thought process. Why would they want us to attend there? We're nowhere near or even able to breath near their social class. Well at least it's a full scholarship. I can't complain.

Shad clears his throat to get our attention back. " whatever you boys decided, I will be outside waiting for you."

Wait.

Hold on.

We got to decide today?

Shad apparently noticed the shock look on my face and let out a small laugh. " no, you don't have decide today, though it is preferable. I'll simply be outside until you do," he said before adding, " if you decide today, you both leave tomorrow. There will be two students from our buddy system that will come via limo to pick you both up. I'm just here to confirm your choice."

I look at Colin who appears to be in deep thought, if only one of my abilities were to read minds.

"Well I'll leave you both to it," Shad says as he follows both Doctor Nabooru and nurse Buliara out. Leaving me and Colin to ourselves.

Nothing seems to come to mind until Colin speaks up.

"I-I think we should take him up on the offer."

I look at him in the eyes to see if I can spot any doubt.

"You sure lil bro?"

"I think...I may want to attend the academy…" he says before adding, " it.. hurts to go back to Hateno..I don't want to go back."

I pull him into my arms and hold him close.

" We won't."

We both make our way to the limo that Vice Principal Shad road in and I waved at the window.

He rolled it down and looked at us with expectants.

"So?" he asks.

"We accept."

* * *

_**The next Day…**_

_Monday, October 8_

"Wait, what?" Ilia asked in shocked. "You guys are leaving?"

It's been a whole day since Shad left and he told us to say our farewells to anyone we were close to. I wanted to keep things as quiet as possible but Colin wanted to at least say good to Ilia and Talo. The reason I didn't want to say anything was because I didn't want to see the devastation on their faces. Or to see them try and make us stay. Which Ilia of course did.

"You guys can't leave!" she exclaims, before turning to face me. " Link, we're sorry about your..parents, but running away is not the answer!" Talo was silently in the corner of the patient room, he looked to be in another room entirely.

"We're not running away." I say, still wondering if Colin was smart for this decision, " We're attending Hyrule Academy."

Both of them look towards me with shocked expressions. Talo looks towards Colin as if to see if Link was telling the truth or hadn't hit his head from the accident.

"It's true Talo, we're attending the school." Colin told him.

"But- But Hyrule Academy is a prestigious High school! Din, Link; how could you possibly afford for both of you to go?!" Ilia ask.

"The headmaster offered to cover our tuitions."

"But why?" This time Talo asked. I guess he couldn't imagine anyone from the city giving anything out free.

"I know why," Interjected Ilia, " it's a publicity stunt to gain attention for their school! I can see it now, 'CNN: Headmaster takes in Orphans!'"

I saw as Colin stiffened at her words and apparently so did she.

"Ah! I'm sorry Col..I didn't mean that.." she apologized to him.

"It's fine, you just caught me off guard," he said and waved his hand to show he forgave her, " anyways, please guys; me and Link need to do this."

Noticing that Ilia started to cry, I thought to comfort her, but instead stay where I am to not make anything worse. Talo sighs, then, suddenly places a hand on my shoulder and smiles at me.

"So, the Foreston brothers are going to the big time, eh?"

Colin and I both smile at him.

"I guess so."

Once Talo and Ilia had left, the limousine from Hyrule Academy pulled up. The windows pull down and there are two boys smiling back at us.

They both got out the car and stood right up to us. The taller one, who seemed about my height, had blonde hair make shifted into a braided ponytail and intense red eyes. He wore a black jacket that had the schools insignia, black slacks and a pair of converses. The shorter boy, even shorter than Colin, had green hair and wore the same clothing as the taller boy.

_Must be the school uniform?_

" I'm Shiek, and this here is Skull." he says pointing towards the shorter kid.

" I'll assume you're Link," he says points pointing to Colin, " and you're Colin." he says pointing at me.

I let out an actual laugh before correcting him. " actually it's the other way around."

"Oh..well nice to meet you guys, we're your buddy system." Shiek says before gesturing us into the limo.

"Woah.." Colin says as he surveys the inside of the limo.

"Never been in a Limo before?" Skull asked, as he watches Colin's reaction.

"Nope, first time" he says quietly.

We soon head off and make our way towards the academy. While in the car, Shiek and Skull tells us what will happen once we get there.

" So, once we arrive, Skull and I will take you to the headmaster's office where he'll get you your schedules, school access code, and other necessary supplies."

"Okay," I say, before something he said confuses me. " hold on, it's school today?"

"Yeah, it's Monday" Skull answers my inquiry. " School starts at eight every morning and ends at two in the afternoon. A whole six hours."

"But are we even prepared for school?" Colin asks as he looks at me. I merely shrug as I really don't know.

"Don't worry, we got you guys back" Shiek says as he gives us a gleaming smile.

"Ah, okay," Well, they did seem nice, so it couldn't be that bad. "Thanks." I add.

"Don't thank me yet Link, not until you meet our friends." Shiek says grinning from ear to ear. "They'll definitely like you guys."

_Well, that smile made things slightly more bad._

"Uh, don't ever smile like that again ," I say as I burst out laughing. Shiek looked at me quizzically before he too started to laugh. Eventually so did Skull and Colin.

"Anyways, what's their names?" Colin questions.

"Well, our closest friends sit at our table during B lunch. That would be Daruk, Revali, and Mido." he says. Then after a short moment he snaps his fingers, " oh there's some girls as well that sit across from us at a different table. They're pretty chill." He says. " there sits Mipha, Midna, Saria, and Malon— whom by the way is taken."

"Oh, by who?" I ask.

"By me!" Shiek says, before getting smacked on his head by Skull.

"You wish." he says, before telling the real truth. " Shiek likes Malon, and they're basically together."

"I detect a but in there." Colin says.

"He hasn't told her, and she hasn't said anything either."

"Wow." I say. " anyone else we should know about?"

"Oh, uh Zelda," he says after a moment of thought, " she sits there too."

"Zelda is my sister," Shiek says. " she's cool."

"And a lot of guys like her~" Skull taunts Shiek.

"Don't remind me."

Me and Colin laugh at the exchange. We had to admit, Shiek and Skull were funny.

"So you guys play any sports?"

Shrugging, I mentioned that me and Colin played basketball from time to time.

"You guys any good?"

"I'm okay, but Colin I feel has more potential."

Shiek looks towards Colin and speaks to him.

"You should join the team! Tryouts are next week."

" I may, if I have the time." he says.

"Me and my friends play to. They're more into it than I am. I prefer tennis." Shiek says proudly. Though Skull fakes a cough and says "wuss".

I laugh as they both wrestle inside the limo. After they seem to calm down, I ask a question that's been bugging me. " So, where will we live?"

"Oh, um. So like the there's a dorm building that's separate from the school. B Wing is the boys side and G Wing is for the girls. The headmaster will give you guys a room, but you'll likely have separate roommates."

"Oh, why's that?" Colin asked.

" Dorms are set up by grade level. So whoever is in the same grade as you will be your mate." Shiek says.

"Okay, makes sense." Colin says a bit sadly.

"Don't worry, you might get to bunk with me." Skull says as he smiles at Colin. Colin returns the smile though he would have rather stayed with his brother.

Suddenly the limo slows to a stop meaning they arrived at the school.

Shiek and Skull get out and soon me and Colin do as well.

I take a look at the campus and my breath is taken away.

"Well, we're sure not in Hateno anymore."

* * *

**_till next time_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey Another chapter. It's pretty long. Soooo yeah. :). Read on, Review, Follow, Favorite, do whatever it takes to make me post faster xD. Like Literally mates.**

**Summary: **An interpretation of the Superman story featuring our young hero Link as comes to grips with his emerging superpowers. He must hide his abilities from his new friends and try to uncover the mystery behind his parents disappearance. Complicating matters is the presence of a super villain, who may be connected.

* * *

_**Chapter 4: First Day**_

* * *

There were students going into the school while some wandered around aimlessly, some playing football and some walking towards two large buildings- Shiek points out they're the dormitories. This high school seemed more like a college campus or some type of University.

"C'mon, guys," Shiek says, gesturing with his hand towards the front building.

We follow after him and I start another conversation.

"So, how's the headmaster?"

Shiek looks back at me with a confused expression. "How do you mean, Link?"

"Like, what is is he like?" I rephrase my question.

"Oh, um, he'd a good guy. He's friendly with students, though don't get on his bad side and you'll be fine."

Well, that's nice to hear. By the note I felt he was a good guy.

"Hey Shiek, six o'clock" Skull whispers and nods his head in a direction.

We all follow his gaze to find two girls coming in our direction. The girl on the right had a petite frame and had shoulder length red hair. The one on the left had long orange hair and some cool looking tattoos. Finally the middle girl had auburn colored hair and nice big blue eyes. Their uniforms colors were different from the boys. Instead of all black; they wore all white and a skirt.

"Shiek!" the middle one came up to hug him. " how was your weekend?"

"It was good," Shiek said before pointing over to me and Colin. "Girls, I want you to meet Link and Colin. Guys, these three are Malon, Mipha and Midna." Shiek finished introducing.

"Nice to meet you all." I say. I did notice how all their names started with m. Apparently Colin thought so too.

"I haven't seen you guys around, you new?" Midna ask. She seems bored and probably only asked the question to not be rude.

"Yeah, we're just transferring here today." I tell them.

"Oh, from where?"

"Link and Colin are from Hateno," Skull says, waving his hand in our direction.

The girls faces flash in recognition and soon their faces take upon a sorry look. I for one expected this sooner or later. Stuff like this happens, I just hope Colin can pull through.

"Oh, I'm sorry about your loss," Mipha apologies sadly. Her apology is soon followed by Midna's and Malon.

"It's fine," I say. Though I do feel immense grief grip my chest. Our parents were gone and all I had left of them was my father's watch. I gripped it tightly in my left pocket. However, not enough to break it.

"Ya know, I've been to Hateno before," Malon speaks up, " my mom and dad used take me to a flower shop every time we visited. I could never remember the name of the shop, but those were some of my fondest memories with them."

_Were? Did that mean.._

"What do you mean were?" Colin asked her.

"They're dead..," Malon begins, though you can see sorrow in her eyes, " they died when the Meteor shower hit Hyrule."

"Oh, I'm sorry," I say. I didn't know what else to say really. Well, at least something she hadn't heard from tons of people already.

"It's fine really," she said as she lowered the scarf she was wearing, " this gem is from the meteor that hit them. I wear it as a necklace so my parents are always with me." She says smiling.

"Woah," I grunt, backing away from the group. I suddenly felt nauseated and searing pain course throughout my body. Feeling faint, I topple over, unable to get back up.

"Link?" I hear someone say. I'm in too much pain to pay attention however.

"Link!"

"I'll go get the nurse!" Then I hear a sudden running.

Then all at once, the pain is gone and I feel my strength coming back to me. I open my eyes to find Shiek, Colin and Midna surrounding me. They all had a worried look on their faces.

"Dude, are you okay?" Shiek asked me as he helped me to my feet.

"Uh, yeah, I don't know what came over me."

"Mipha and Malon went to get the nurse, she'll see if anything is wrong." Shiek reassured me.

"I'm fine really, we shouldn't bother her. It's probably just stress." I say as I scratch the back of my hair. At least I hope it was just stress. I've never felt something like that before...wait.

I'm cut off from my thoughts when Mipha and Malon arrive back with the school's head nurse.

"What appears to be the problem?" she asks as she comes up to our group.

"Well our friend Link here," Shiek says, sticking his thumb in my direction, " is new here, he kinda fell out but that may have been because of stress."

The nurse looked towards me and quickly assessed the situation.

"Well come with me to the office and I'll take a look at you." She said to me before looking at the rest of the group. "The rest of you, hurry on up to your classes."

* * *

"Well, there seems to be nothing wrong with you from a physical examination." Nurse Nayru said- she told me her name on the way to the office.

"So, am I free to go?" I ask her as I hop off the table.

"Yes Link, you're heading to the headmaster's office correct?"

"Yep, since I'm new here I gotta get all my supplies." I say as I go to leave the room.

"Hold on, let me call one of my aides to escort you to his office."

I nod. " alright then." I sit there in silence in the nurse's office, waiting in wonder on who would be escorting me. Would it be Shiek or Skull? Maybe one of the girls? Or maybe even someone he didn't know at all.

I'm pulled out of my thoughts once the room door opens. To my surprise, it's a girl.

And by the goddesses, she's the most beautiful girl I've ever had the pleasure to see. Her hair was the perfect blonde, flowing down her back, and pulled back out of her face. Her eyes were a lovely shade of green that I could stare at forever.

I must've been staring too long because suddenly there's a hand waving in my face.

"Link?" Nurse Nayru says." This is Zelda, she'll escort you to the headmaster's office."

_Wait...Zelda?_

_As In Shiek's Sister!?_

_Could this get any worse._

"Oh, um, Alright." I say as I follow Zelda outside. We begin walking down the hall in silence until she speaks up.

"So Link, how're you liking the Academy so far?" She asks me as she moves a strand of hair out of her face, offering me a beautiful smile.

I shrug, but return the smile with one of my own. " it's okay, though I haven't been here longer than an hour to assess it well."

"Oh, you haven't been to any class yet?"

"Nope, I'm going to the headmaster's to get all my stuff-" " Hey Zel!" calls someone from behind us.

We both turn around to see a muscular redhead- is that a pompadour?-approach us.

"Zel, babe, I've missed you~" he says once he's upon us. He embraces her in his arms in a way that just looks awkward.

"Groose, uh, please get off," Zelda says in complete discomfort. However, Groose continues on as if she said," how's the weather?"

"Zel, me, you, homecoming, hows that sound?" He said as he finally released her, though she still was in his arms.

"Groose no, now let me go!" Zelda then proceeded to push against him to no avail.

I for one have never been fearful of confrontation and right now- partly because this Groose guy made my blood boil- was no different.

I walk towards him and pull one of his arms off her."Hey let her go," I say in a calm yet serious voice. I could feel him struggling trying to pry his arm free, but to no success. It wouldn't even budge.

"Who the hell are you?" Groose demands, still trying to free his arm.

"Someone who doesn't like what you're doing," I state. " Now get out of here."

Zelda looks between us with a worried expression. I don't want to fight in front of her, so I'll just take out Groose without hurting him.

Groose releases his other arm from around Zelda and tries to shove me. I use a bit of my super speed to slow down time and move out of the way, I then super tie his shoes together to make him fall forward..

"Ugh," he grunts. " what, how did I fall?" He tries to get up, but finally notices his shoes are tied up. " the hell? How'd this even happen!"

Apparently Zelda had noticed his dilemma as well when she started giggling to the left of me. I found her silly laughter to be one of the best sounds I ever heard, and I was glad I had caused it.

Groose, who had finished untying his laces, rose up, and crack his knuckles at me. He must've been real angry with Zelda laughing at him.

To my shock, Zelda steps in front of me and crosses her arms above her chest, "Groose, please stop, he didn't do anything to you, so leave." She says, resolute in her stance.

Groose must've been just as surprised as me because he had a dumb look on his face.

"How can you take his side!?"

" Well, for starters, he didn't try to grab me when I didn't wish for it." Zelda says as she places a firm finger on his chest, " Secondly, he didn't attempt to start the fight," she presses her finger harder against him, " and finally, you just annoy me."

I internally laugh at the look of shock upon Groose's face, must've been new for him to be told off by someone, let alone a badass girl. I couldn't help but smile at the display.

My smile is immediately wiped clean as Groose grabs ahold of Zelda's hand and pulls her towards him.

"I love when you talk bad to me." He says in a flirtatious way. I cringe.

I'm about to intervene once again, but then we hear someone yell at us.

"You two, what are you doing to her?!" says a lady down the hall.

"Miss Impa!" Groose yells, backing about a foot away from us.

"Groose to the headmaster's office now! And you," She says pointing in my direction, " you're going with him. Now follow me."

_Wait? What?_

_I'm in trouble too!?_

* * *

_Headmaster's office_

Whelp, me and Groose along with Zelda, Miss Impa wanted her there for the truth, got into the headmaster's office...let's say things got a bit crazy.

Groose had constantly tried to put the blame on me, and switch up our roles to make it look like I was the one who was bugging Zelda. Zelda of course, kept trying to defend me but Groose wouldn't let her get much of a complete sentence out. Apparently the headmaster had noticed what was going on, and simply gave Groose two weeks of detention. By the look on Groose's face, detention wasn't a good thing.

Finally once things were through, Groose left the office while Zelda left out another door. That only left me and Headmaster Rhoam- he told me to call him- by ourselves.

At first he looks at me with an intense stare, which I had to admit sorta made me nervous, but then he smiles at me and I soon go back to normal.

"First off," his expression saddens," I'm sorry about the loss you and your brother had to go through. I'm no stranger to loss, so I know what you both are going through. At such a young age; I can only imagine how difficult it must be."

_Wow._

_I hadn't expected such an heartfelt apology._

"Thank you sir," I say.

"I'd also like to apologize on how your first day is turning out." he adds. " Groose...is a difficult one, he means well but he shows it the wrong way."

I laugh. " it's alright sir. I mean my day has had some good things as well." I say, thinking of my possible new friends...and Zelda.

"I'm glad to hear that," he says, before pulling out supplies from underneath his desk. "Now these are you're supplies."

He then proceeds to give me a school map, my dorm room keycard, and a school funds account. He also hands me the necessary items for a classroom: book bag, binder, pencils, etc.

"I believe this should hold you for now," Headmaster Rhoam says. " Oh, if you have anymore questions, I'm always here. And if ever I'm not available, ask my son or daughter, they'd be able to help you," he said, before pulling out his phone and showing me them.

Holy Din.

That's Shiek and Zelda!

"You've met my daughter already," he says noticing my reaction. His eyes seem to light up and he lets out a laugh.

I scratch the back of my neck, slightly embarrassed that I may have given him the wrong impression.

"Well, Link Foreston, I hope you have a blessed day," he says as he stands to shake my hand. " By the way, you're in second period now."

I nod, thank him one final time before exiting the office and going down the hall. I walk for a little while before I pull out my schedule, studying it. The sheet reads:

P1- ENGLISH - BLUDO STONE - r2222

P2- HISTORY - IMPA DARK - r2235

P3 - GEOGRAPHY- KANELI OWL r2127

P4 - P.E- DARUNIA TOPAZ - Gym01

B LUNCH

P5- BIOLOGY - GOSELLE KINDRED - r1300

P6- STUDY HALL

Relieved a little, I smile. At least my classes appear to be in the same area. When I make it into another hallway I look up to see room number 2235. I must've been lucky to accidentally wander here.

I knock on the door, and a few moments later someone opens it. To my surprise, it's the same lady who took me to the headmaster's office along with Groose.

"Oh, it's you, what are you doing here?" She says,assessing me with her intense red eyes.

I only pass her my schedule without a word so she could see I was assigned here.

"Hm.., Alright then Link, come in." She says, ushering me inside.

As I make my way in, I feel a sudden nervousness wash over me. Everyone, and I mean EVERYONE, was staring at me.

The teacher, Ms. Dark, turns to me with a smile, "Would you please introduce yourself." And somehow that cools my nerves.

"I'm Link, Link Foreston," I say as I throw a two fingered salute, " nice to meet cha'."

I hear giggling from a few girls and to my relief, Shiek is returning my two fingered salute. I'm definitely glad he's in this class.

"Wait, as in one of the Foreston boys on the news?" Says one of the boys sitting in the front.

Suddenly everyone in class, besides Shiek, Ms. Dark and a few others, starts talking about it.

I nod my head, but I wish this wasn't up for discussion.

"Class, all of you quiet now." Ms. Dark says, and she's successful in getting them to. She then turns towards the boy who started it. " Ryan, that was very rude of you. I expected better."

The boy, Ryan, bows his head in shame. " sorry ."

She looks towards me again, " sit at any available seat Link."

I nod. Then make my way over to the row on the far right, which is luckily where Shiek is sitting and - Zelda?

"Hey Link," Shiek says, sending a sly wink my way. I give a small chuckle before sitting down between him and Zelda.

Zelda turns to face me and smiles at me. I smile back as I look into her emerald green eyes, a beauty like no other.

_Maybe, school won't be so bad._

* * *

_**Next chapter will be a little more Cough. Review, Like & Fave**_


End file.
